Snowy Love
by Spectrume
Summary: Kata orang, ketika kita mendapat kebahagiaan saat natal. Itu adalah keajaaiban natal. Mungkinkah kau keajaaiban natalku, untuk selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Snowy Love

Chapter 1: warm snow

Desclaimer: cheritz is the original desclaimer, i just borrow the character and make a story [pake bahasa inggris azek]

Summary: mengapa tahun ini... Natalku terasa istimewa dan hangat? Apa ini yang disebut keajaiban natal?

First Gift Of Love: Saeran X MC

Original POV

"Kumohon!"

"Aku tak mau ikut, apalagi kesana. Aku tak mau!"

Didalam kafe, terdapat 2 manusia yang berambut coklat dan berambut putih yang sedang bertengkar didalam. Membuat orang lain berpikir mereka adalah pasangan yang bertengkar

"Kumohon saeran, datanglah..." Kata seorang perempuan yang masih tak mau mengalah sambil berdiri mendadak "kumohon!" Lanjut gadis itu sembari memeluk pria yang menolak ajakannya. Dan membuat orang lain semakin percaya mereka adalah pasangan

Siapa yang kuat menahan diri menjadi tontonan dan gosip rakyat? Bahkan seorang saeran choi pun tak kuat dengan omong kosong yang dikatakan orang sekitar setelah melihat mereka yang berpelukan. Malu, kesal, marah. Mungkin itulah gambaran jelas perasaannya sekarang ini

Tak tahan dengan semua, mau tak mau ia harus mengalah "berhenti memelukku! Oke, baiklah aku akan kesana, PUAS?!"

Perempuan itu bukannya melepaskan pelukannya seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, malah semakin memeluknya dengan erat sambil berteriak "benarkah!? Aku senang sekali, terimakasih saeran!"

Dalam hati yang paling terdalam pria itu, ia sama sekali tidak ingin ikut. Untuk apa menghabiskan malam natal hanya untuk pesta yang bahkan ia bukan dan tidak mau anggota VIP dalam asosiasi tersebut?

Tapi hanya saat ini, hanya saat ini ia mau ikut acara ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin?

Saeran POV

Aku masih binggung memikirkannya. Apa kalian bilang? Aku binggung soal pesta dan baju? Not on my life. Aku hanya binggung, memangnya disana apa yang akan dilakukan disana? Apa jangan jangan ada dansa dan ia mengajakku menjadi partnernya? Apa? Sama saja? Akh... Aku pusing...

Mungkin bertanya pada anggota RFA bisa memberi jawaban...

Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka aplikasi chatroom buatan saeyoung. Dan melihat siapa yang on

Unknown has enter to the chatroom

Yoosung: he!? Tumben masih ada yang on didekat tanggal pesta begini...

Yoosung: lho? Saeran-hyung? ada apa? *emot tanda tanya

Ah... Yang on hanya dia. Syukurlah bukan saeyoung apalagi MC. Yasudahlah, kutanya saja padanya

Unknown: hei... Aku ingin bertanya, di pesta RFA nanti. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?

Yoosung: hm? Mungkin kita akan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoosung: APA?! KAU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU, JANGAN JANGAN KAU IKUT?! *emot terkejut 3kali

Unknown: jangan salah paham, aku dipaksa ikut oleh sang pengurus guest list yang menyebalkan

Yoosung: MC!? Dia berhasil mengajakmu?! Benar benar hebat!

Unknown: sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?

Yoosung: mungkin pesta dansa?

Yoosung: AHH! Jika memang pesta dansa. Berarti aku bisa mengajak mirae!

Ah, mirae, seo mirae, perempuan yang pernah bersamaku dulu. Lucunya mereka bukannya berpecah, malah menjadi pasangan. Memangnya ini game?

Yoosung: aku tak tahu, lihat saja nanti. Aku mau mengajak mirae dulu

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Entah mengapa, rasanya sia sia bertanya pada laki laki termuda di RFA

Apa boleh buat, menunggu sampai hari itu tiba saja.

*hari H*

[19.30]

"Ramai..." Kataku yang sekarang masuk ke kawasan yang cukup 'elit' RFA. Banyak orang yang berpakaian mewah. Rupanya ia cukup hebat sampai dapat mengundang orang elit tersebut

Aku melihat sekitar sampai aku lupa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memiliki saudara yang menyebalkan dan posesif

"Sae...RAN?!" Oh, tidak, jangan sadar aku ada di sini. Terlambat "SAERAN!? Kau datang?! Kupikir kau tak kan datang" katamu yang melihat dengan pandangan berbinar yang kubenci

"Aku datang karena dipaksa olehnya, kau tahu?" Kataku sambil menatapnya tajam yang membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan seperti itu hari ini. Baiklah, nikmatilah" katamu sambil tersenyum dan pergi

Aku sedih karena kakak pergi? Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggunya datang

[20.30]

Belum datang juga...

Dia kemana sih!? Mengajak tapi dia sendiri tak datang datang. Mana anggota RFA yang kukenal semua sibuk

Apa? Kalian ingin tahu apa yang membuat mereka sibuk? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu

Yang pertama adalah anak kaya itu, dia sibuk mengatur guest dengan V dan dibantu oleh asisten perempuan anak kaya itu

Lalu si artis narsis itu, dia terlihat sibuk melayani fansnya dengan menari di casual ball room dengan puluhan orang dalam durasi 3 menit 1 orang

Mirae dan yoosung, mereka berada di VIP ball room, banyak yang melihat mereka karena mereka menari dengan sempurna sampai tidak ada pasangan yang berani menari disana kecuali mereka

Saeyoung... Entahlah, dari tadi aku tak melihatnya

MC... Kau dimana?

[21.00]

Aku tak tahan lagi, menunggu seperti orang bodoh sangatlah melalahkan

Aku sekarang sudah keluar dari tempat elit itu. Sekarang aku berjalan jalan melihat orang yang berpasangan saat natal, Cih! Membuat iri saja

Saat itu juga aku melihat ada anak yang berlari sendirian. lalu kulihat anak itu terjatuh didekatku. Aku menghampirinya dan membantunya bangun sambil mengusap rambutnya

"Kau tak apa apa?"kataku kepada anak kecil itu

"Aku tak apa!" Katanya ceria dengan senyum hangatnya

Saat itu kulihat ada wanita yang memanggil anak kecil tersebut "haneul! Kau di mana?" Kata wanita itu

"Ah, aku disini kak MC!" Kata anak kecil itu. Apa katanya? Kak... MC?

Dia datang dan langsung mengendongnya "haneul! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tadi habis berlari lari tapi aku jatuh. Kakak ini menolongku lho"

Katanya dengan mata berbinar

"Begitukah?" Kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat "terima..." Katanya terputus setelah kami bertatapan

Jeda beberapa detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAERAN?!" Katamu yang kaget melihat ku

. . .

"Aku benar benar minta maaf! Aku sedang sibuk!" Katamu sembari menepuk tanganmu didepan kepalamu yang sedang membungkuk. Dan aku hanya diam tampa ekspresi

"Kalau kau sibuk mengapa mengajakku?" Kataku dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti biasa.

"Anu... Itu..." Katamu dengan wajah gugup. Aku yakin dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Kak MC!" Kulihat ada banyak anak yang mendatangimu dan mengerubungimu. Tapi tak hanya kepadamu, mereka juga mendatangiku dan menarik tanganku

"Siapa dia? Pacar kakak?" Kata anak anak tersebut. MC pun tak menjawab dan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang keluarga untuk membuka kado natal yang sudah disiapkan MC

"Mereka adik adikmu?" Kataku saat melihat mereka mulai membuka kado natal

"Bukan..." Katanya "mereka anak anak panti, kau tak sadar kita dari tadi berada di panti asuhan?" Katanya sambil tertawa kecil

Aku baru tersadar dan malu. Ternyata ini panti asuhan? Aku memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu ini sementara, dan kembali bertanya padanya

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu..." Katamu lalu melanjutkan "Seharusnya aku hanya memberi mereka hadiah natal lalu pergi ke pesta. Tapi pengurus panti ini sakit. Aku harus menjaga anak anak. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu..."

Aku hanya diam melihat anak anak itu membuka kado dengan senyum. Padahal mereka tak punya orang tua, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku telah jahat dengan kakak, satu satunya keluargaku sekarang

"Ya, kau salah telah merepotkanku" kataku walau masih melihat keluar

"Heh?! Begitukah?! Apa yang bisa kulakukan atas kesalahanku?!" Katamu panik dan mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku, dan aku memalingkan wajah

Menatap jendela transparan yang berenbun, aku mulai menulis kata disana sambil tersenyum yang kurasa sangat hangat

Setelah aku menulis, aku mempersilahkannya melihat tulisan yang kutulis diatas kaca berembun itu. Tulisannya adalah

'Do You Want To Dance With Me?'

Matanya terlihat terkejut dan menengok ke arahku yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Dan mulai memposisikan gerakan dansa. Tak perduli anak panti melihatku yang berdansa dengannya

Saat berdansa ia mengatakan "kau mau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu?" Katamu "kau tahu kan? Disana ada VIP ball room? Aku ingin mengajakmu menari disana... Karena aku suka padamu"

Aku hanya diam membisu sambil tetap menari. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya, dalam hatiku aku merasa hangat. Senang bahwa cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan

Mengapa... Salju begitu hangat malam ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu kata untuk mu... Merry cristmas, My Love...

END (?)

Note from me:

Spectrume has entered to the chatroom

Jumin han: author, saya masukan kau ke pengadilan

Zen: aku setuju!

Jaehee kang: no comment

Spectrume: apa ini?! Kenapa aku dimasukan ke pengadilan?!

Zen: tentu saja karena namaku tak ada

Jaehee kang: saya setuju

Jumin han: karena tidak ada nama elizabeth 3rd di fanfic ini

Zen: *emot capek

Jaehee kang: *emot capek

Spectrume: ...

Jumin han: kenapa?

mirae has entered to the chatroom

Spectrume: dari pada itu, lebih baik kita mengenalkan mirae pada readers

Mirae: hi!

Spectrume: seo mirae adalah OC saya, disini diceritakan dia adalah pacar yoosung

Spectrume: umurnya pun tak jauh dari yoosung hanya beda 2 tahun, jadi jika yoosung berumur 20 maka mirae 18 tahun dan jika umurnya 21 maka dia 19 tahun

Spectrume: latar belakangnya akan saya ceritakan di fanfic khusus [insya allah secepatnya]

Yoosung has entered to the chatroom

Yoosung: hi!

Yoosung: wah, author sedang mengenalkan mirae ya?

Yoosung: saya yang lanjutin aja ya... Mirae itu pacarku satu satunya. Ciri khasnya: cantik (tentu aja), pintar, manis, baik. Dan rambutnya warna coklat ikal dibawah dan warna matanya biru. Aku sayang dengannya karena... Boleh dikasih tau ga thor?

Mirae: *emot blushing

Spectrume: masih rahasia juga. pokoknya, dicerita ini kalian udah final, tinggal tunggu nikah

Zen: aku keduluan nikah ama yoosung *emot sad

Spectrume: makanya cari pacar, anyway itu note from me nya, see you later

Sepctrume has left the chatroom

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Snowy Love

Chapter 2: Winter Fever

Declaimer: cheritz is the original maker of christmas edition, i just borrow the character to make my original story [pake bahasa inggris lagi, azek]

Summary chapter 2: sakit di malam natal? Aku rela asalkan masih bersamamu...

Second Gift Of Love: 707 X MC

Happy reading minna! (Moga aja pada happy)

Original POV

Seminggu sebelum natal Di apartemen MC, ada sebuah pertengkaran hebat. Siapa yang sangka bahwa semua akan seperti ini?

"Kau... Serius? Tidak mungkin kan, aku..."

"Sudah terlambat... Kau akan seperti itu"

"Kau yakin? Ini menyangkut harga diriku, lho!"

"Tidak bisa, aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaanku sangat menggunung sekarang"

"Jadi aku benar benar akan sendirian di pesta?! Tidak mungkin! Harga diriku bisa hancur karena dikira jomblo!"

Ya... Kira kira itulah yang terjadi/dan mungkin dialami perempuan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika pacarnya kerja di malam natal...

MC POV

"Keterlaluan!" Kataku lalu mengunci kamarku. keterlaluan, membiarkan pacarnya pergi ke pesta elit tampa pasangan padahal keluarga ada disana? Benar benar Menghancurkan harga diri!

"MC, buka pintunya!" Katanya "aku akan mencoba untuk bekerja secepat mungkin, aku janji." Lanjutnya

Aku keluar dari ruangan dan melihat dirinya yang tersenyum bersyukur. Lalu aku bertanya "bagus jika begitu. Berarti bisa selesai sebelum pesta kan?" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan aku sekarang melihat dirinya tersenyum ragu

"Soal selesai... Aku tak jamin ya?" Katanya sambil tetap tersenyum ragu, aku hanya tersenyum sambil berpikir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin aku tak akan keluar kamar sebelum besok.

707 POV

Setelah aku mengatakannya ia hanya tersenyum manis, ralat, senyum yang sangat mengerikan sebelum ia membanting dan mengunci pintu itu dalam keadaan ia masih didalam

Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan malaikat kematian yang tersenyum. Benar benar mengerikan

Dan aku bisa mati jika ia tahu pekerjaan itu baru dikirim 4 hari sebelum pesta

Pusing... Lebih baik aku melihat messenger...

[707 has entered the chatroom]

MC: jadi begitu...

Mirae: ok, aku mengerti

MC: ada si PHP, udah aku pergi dulu

[MC has left the chatroom]

Aku bahkan belum bilang apa apa... Gawat, dia benar benar marah

Mirae: sev, kayaknya kamu udah di ambang kematian lho~

707: aku tahu... Ukh... Sebetulnya aku juga keberatan waktu vanderwood memberikanku tugas didekat tanggal natal

707: tapi gimana...

Yoosung: makanya kerjaannya jangan ngisengin orang terus!

Skak mat, yoosung sekarang bahkan bisa melawanku. Aku sekarang berada di bagian sebagai orang yang di bullying, benar benar sial!.

Mirae: yoosung!

Yoosung: maaf deh~

Yoosung: ayo changiya, kita pilih baju saja untuk pesta nanti. Dari pada kita keliatan kayak orang yang harus tetap dirumah pas natal.

Yoosung: lagi OTW rumahmu nih~

[Yoosung has left the chatroom]

Mirae: sev, sev, masih hidup kan? Aku minta maaf kalo ucapannya nusuk ya

Mirae: dari pada keliatan gak punya kerjaan mendingan lakuin sesuatu yang berguna. biar MC seneng gitu~

Mirae: maafin yoosung ya~ dah~

[Mirae has left the chatroom]

Tadi sih... Niat hati pengen liat messenger biar hati tenang karena didukung gitu

Malah makin tambah pusing... Dan nambah sakit hati...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Intinya, capeklah hatiku...

MC POV

Kriet... (Ceritanya suara pintu kebuka)

"MC!" Teriak seseorang sambil melompat memelukku, aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan

"Saeyoung! Berat...!" Kataku sambil menjaga keseimbangan

"Maaf!" Katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu melanjutkan "sarapan bareng, yuk!"

Apa!? Dia ngajak sarapan bareng? Bukannya dia masih harus kerja?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa...

"MC maafkan aku... Aku minta maaf!" Katanya sambil sujud didepan kakiku saat aku sedang duduk di ruang makan

"Jadi... Pekerjaanmu baru dikirim besok, 4 hari sebelum pesta?" Kataku mencoba merangkum ceritanya

"Iya... Maafkan aku..." Katanya menyesal

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan mengelus rambut merahnya. Dan aku melihat dirinya yang kaget melihatku tak marah

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaan kan? Kerjakanlah... Tak apa kok..." Kataku lembut

"Tapi... Kalo nanti kamu dikira jomblo gimana?" Katanya memperhatikanku dengan mata sendu yang imut

"Ya... Itu resiko. Lagi pula, aku tak mau egois kepada orang yang kusukai" kataku sambil berdiri dan ia mengikutiku berdiri

Ya sudah lah... Siapin mental sebelum digosipin keluarga

707 POV

*esoknya, jam 01.30

Ting! (Ceritanya suara dapet email)

Aku langsung berlari menuju laptopku dan melihat email yang dikirimkan vanderwood, Melihat apakah tugasku memang sebanyak itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kayaknya 4 hari aja ga cukup...

MC POV

Pagi yang cerah... Lho? Bukannya saeyoung kemarin tidur disini? Kemana dia?

Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihatnya sudah bekerja, aku yakin dia sudah bekerja dari tadi malam

Aku mendatanginya sambil memegang kedua pundaknya

"Pacarku sedang sibuk ya~ mau kubuatkan sarapan?"kataku sambil sedikit memijat pundaknya

"Hm..." Katanya yang masih terus berkutat melihat laptopnya

Aku langsung membuatkan saparan untuknya dan untukku. Setelah selesai, aku meneruh sarapanku didekat mejanya dan aku kembali ke meja makan

Bosan... Mungkin melihat messengger adalah hal yang cukup tepat

MC has entered to the chatroom

MC: oi!

Mirae: gimana? Dianya bisa gak?

MC: kerjaannya baru dikirim hari ini...

Mirae: *emot surprised

Mirae: beneran?!

MC: iya... Kamu sendiri gimana? Yoosung udah siap?

Mirae: iya! Yoosung udah...

Aku tak membaca pesan darinya lagi, aku salah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang ingin menikah...

Tunggu aja, dia pasti bisa. Jangan ganggu dulu deh...

707 POV

*3 hari kemudian...

"Saeyoung!" Katamu saat keluar kamar dengan nada khawatir "ini sudah berapa hari kamu tidak tidur?!"

"Cuma 3 hari kok, dikit lagi selesai." Kataku masih sambil bekerja

"Cukup! Tidur! Tak masalah kalau kau tak datang!" Katamu sambil menarik bajuku

"Aku sedang bekerja agar dapat ikut, aku pasti bisa" kataku masih melawanya

"Kau mau kutraktir honey buddha chips?" Katamu pelan tapi cukup terdengar dan membuatku menoleh padamu

"Aku mau!" Kataku cepat setelah mendengarnya

"Tapi ada syaratnya" katamu "apa?" Kataku menjawab

"T-I-D-U-R" katamu dengan penekanan setiap huruf

Kalah oleh traktiranmu aku mengangguk. Melepaskan headset-ku (penulisannya bener gak?) dan merenggangkan tubuh sebentar setelah kau keluar.

Saat aku berdiri, aku merasa pusing dan dingin. Aku langsung memegang dahiku sendiri yang terasa hangat. Sial, apa aku demam?

Tapi aku harus tetap bekerja. Tugasku tinggal sedikit, pasti masih bisa jika dipaksakan. Aku memakai hoodie biasa agar tidak kedinginan dan mengambil beberapa strip tablet obat demam. Aku meminumnya langsung beberapa tablet. Dan menaruh strip sisanya di kanting hoodieku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi minum obat jadi tambah ngantuk, jadi aku tidur

MC POV

"Dingin sekali diluar..." Kataku sambil kembali masuk ke apartemen dan aku melihat ada seseorang yang memakai hoodie tertidur

"Syukurlah dia sudah tidur..." Kataku sambil melepas hoodienya dan mengambil selimut sebagai pengantinya

"Biarkan saja sampai besok..." Kataku lalu masuk kekamar

*esoknya

"aku sudah siap" katku dambil melihat diriku di kaca, ya... Aku ada acara temu dengan guest di rumah jumin hari ini, tentu saja aku harus cantik

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat ia masih tertidur dengan selimut yang sudah cukup turun dari badannya, aku menaikan selimutnya kembali sambil mencium dahinya "good morning, saeyoung"

Aku langsung ke arah pintu setelah mendapat panggilan dari jaehee untuk segera datang. Tapi...

WUSSH...!

Kenapa dingin banget sih, hari ini

Aku masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, mencari syal atau apa yang hangat, dan aku menemukan...

"Saeyoung, aku pinjam hoodiemu ya... Aku pergi dulu, kalo bisa nanti nyusul saja.." Gumamku sambil menulis di note untuk saeyoung, lalu kembali keluar

*Beberapa jam setelah mengurus guest di rumah jumin

"Hah..." Helaku lega karena sudah selesai

"Kau lelah?" Kata jaehee muncul sembari memberi kopi hangat padaku dan jumin, dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil meminum kopi itu.

"Asisten kang selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau menjadi asistenku" kata jumin sambil menatapku "aku pasti bisa mati kelelahan" kataku dan membuat jaehee tertawa kecil

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita ganti baju untuk pesta, ayo" kata jaehee sembari mengantarkanku

"He?! Tapi aku tak bawa baju..." Kataku, "aku menyiapkan hadiah kecil untukmu dan asisten kang. Baju dress untuk pesta, ambilah" kata jumin masih meminum kopinya

"Tuh kan.. ayo..." Kata jaehee membawaku ke ruang ganti. Tapi aku teringgat dengan hoodie saeyoung jadi aku menariknya dari gantungan dengan cepat sampai..

Trak!

"Apa ini?" Gumamku sembari mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dari hoodie saeyoung. Ini... Strip tablet obat demam kan?

Jangan jangan ia tidur karena...

Aku langsung mendatangi jumin dan mengatakan...

707 POV

"Hm..." Bangunku sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Pusing...

Dinggin... Itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

Aku sudah tak peduli dengan pekerjaan, sekarang yang kuinginkan hanya istirahat. Mengapa natalku sangat sial tahun ini?

BRAK!

"Saeyoung!" Teriakmu setelah membanting pintu dan mengangkatku yang sedang berjalan terhuyung huyung

Setelah sampai di kamar, ia menidurkanku dan menarik selimutku sampai leher

"Ke... Napa... Kau... Pu-Pulang.." Kataku dengan nafas yang memburu

"Kau sakit, kan?! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Katamu marah sambil menaruh kompres di kepalaku

"Harusnya kau bilang. Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Lanjutmu

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya yang perhatian padaku. Tanganku naik dan menglus wajahnya yang putih

"Sa, saeyoung!" Katamu kaget karena tangan panasku. Kau hanya diam. Sampai kau mendekati wajahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut

"Ap..." Aku tergagap, dan aku merasa badanku semakin panas "kalau... kau ikut sakit... bagaimana? Kau... Masih... Ad...a pesta kan?" Kataku yang masih terenggah enggah

"Aku tak ikut, aku sudah minta izin ke V dan jumin, tak apa kok" katamu sambil mendekatkan mulutmu ke kupingku "kita bisa sakit bersama di malam natal" katamu berbisik dan membuatku bergidik

Kau menjauhkan mulutmu dari kupingku, dan kembali melumat bibirku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata sakit di malam natal tak begitu buruk

END chapter 2

Note from me:

[Spectrume has entered to the chatroom]

Zen: kau jahat padaku author!

Spectrume: eh... Soal tidak muncul lagi ya?

Spectrume: tapi gak papa kok~ saeran juga gak muncul. Jangan merajuk kayak gitu dong~

Unknown: iya, aku juga tak masalah tuh

Zen: menurutmu tak masalah, tapi menurutku salah!

Zen: kau sudah menjadi tokoh utama di chapter 1 sementara aku, si artis ini. Dari kemaren hanya figuran!

Spectrume: yah... *inocent

Spectrume: diusahakan kau bukan cuma pemeran figuran di chapter berikutnya, oke?

Zen: janji ya thor...

Spectrume: iya...

Spectrume: heh! Chapternya udah selesai! Mau ini berubah jadi rated M gitu?!

707: heh?!

MC: ke, ketauan, ya?!

Spectrume has send the photo *hal yang mereka lakukan setelah ciuman*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[707 has left the chatroom]

[MC has left the chatroom]

Mirae: anak muda...

Yoosung: kita lebih muda darinya.

Mirae: terus chapter selanjutnya ship siapa nih?

Spectrume: ada deh...

Yoosung: siapa? Siapa?

Spectrume: maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.. #plak

Spectrume: tulis kesan kalian di review ya~

Spectrume: sekian note from menya, sampai jumpa lagi~

Yoosung: author, jawab!

[Spectrume has left the chatroom]

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Snowy Love

Chapter 3: winter game

Desclaimer: this story is original from me. But the original maker of game is cheritz [Masih gaya2an pake bahasa inggris]

Summary chapter 3: game tentu saja paling penting di hidupku! Tapi jika dibandingkan denganmu, tetap saja kau yang terpenting

Warning from author: yoosung sangat OOC di chapter ini. Silahkan siapkan kantung muntah jika perlu (author lebay nih...)

Penjelasan dari author: kalo misalkan cuma pake tanda putik satu (') itu berarti suara orang yang di sana (yang ditelepon)

Spesial third Gift Of Love: Mirae (OC) X yoosung

Original POV

Dimana mana. Orang gak peka itu biasanya cowok kan? Gimana kalo yang gak peka malah cewenya?

"Mi-mirae... Soal pesta..."

'Apa?'

"Mau... Kesana bareng gak?"

Orang yang menelepon sekarang sedang gugup berat. Kesempatan yang tinggal sekali. Sebelum tahun berakhir. Hanya ini yang dapat seorang yoosung kim lakukan. Agar dapat membahagiakan pujaan hatinya

'Kamu mau nganterin aku ke pesta pakai mobilmu? Makasih. Lumayan, hemat ongkos kesana.'

Tapi kenapa... Pujaan hatinya sangat tidak peka...

Yoosung POV

"Gimana?" Kata temanku yang memakai jas putih seperti dokter, sama seperti yang dipakai olehku

Karena aku dan dia memang dokter (kalian lupa aku dokter hewan?)

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya berlutut dan menanggis. Dia pasti mengerti maksud gerakanku

"Hah... Susah ya. Kalo pacarmu gak peka gitu.." Kata temanku yang masih setia menemaniku yang masih menanggis

Memang, setelah aku menembaknya pun. Itu tak terlalu memberikan perbedaan yang terlalu berarti. Membuatku mengerti maksud orang yang sering mengatakan "bodoh dan polos itu bedanya tipis banget"

"Yaudah, aku mau izin titip klinik ya..." Kataku dengan tegas (baca: pura pura tegas)

"Walaupun Kamu gak ngomong gitu. Pasti akan kujagaain lah..."

Oh ya, aku belum perkenalkan temanku ini ya? Dia adalah temanku yang bersama bekerja di klinik ini. Sangyeon nim. Temanku ini tampan dan pintar. Kadang aku suka merasa kalah darinya

Umurnya 28, Tingginya 178 cm, berat badan 70kg. Rambutnya yang coklat pendek dan wajahnya yang rupawan memiliki banyak pasien (baca:fans) yang membuat klinik kami kadang ramai.

Tapi banyak yang taktahu saja. Dia punya tunanggan yang sangat cantik (walaupun masih kalah dari mirae)

"Siaplah... Aku pulang ya." Kataku lalu mengendarai mobil untuk pulang karena capek. Lebih tepatnya capek hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRING! (Ceritanya ringtone hp yoosung)

"Ya, halo?" Kataku langsung menjawab telepon tampa melihat display namanya

'Hoi, yoosung' kata seseorang dengan suara, yang hanya miliknya. Ini suara Zen

"Tumben, ada apa?" Kataku

'Kok dingin gitu sih~ aku pengen bantu nih~'

"Hah? Bantu apaan?"

'Love Game~'

"Maksud?"

'Yaampun, kalian berdua... Tumpul banget sih...'

'Kamu pengen mirae ngerti perasaan kamu kan? Kamu pengen lamar dia kan?'

Katanya benar benar... Tepat. Kapan dia tahu kalau aku ingin menikahinya?

'Makanya. Kita buat rencana.'

"Ren... Cana? Apaan?"

'Gini...'

Mirae POV

Aku sedang bermain hpku dan mengchat dengan saeyoung dan MC. Tapi...

MC: nanti udah siap kan keperluannya?

707: pesta yang buat kapan? Yang nanti malem apa yang buat natal?

MC: sae-saeyoung! Diem!

Mirae: kalian lagi di rumah saeyoung ya?

707: *surprise

MC: ka-kamu tau?!

Mirae: nebak. Tapi udah, aku udah siap buat pesta

MC: pasangan udah siap juga?

707: ngomong apa sih~ mirae mah udah ada yoosung

Entah mengapa. Antara ingin ikut senang, geli, iri, males. Padahal udah 3 tahun menikah tapi masih begini. Hebat

MC: tapi yoosung udah siap kan?

Mirae: maksud?

Apaan? Siap apa? Saat aku berpikir. Aku melihat yoosung meneleponku. Aku mengangkatnya

"Hai"

'Halo juga, mirae'

"Ada apa nelpon?"

'Eh... Mau ngasih tahu nih. Tapi jangan marah ya...'

"Apa?"

'Aku ada pertemuan LOLOL nih... Pas tanggal pesta. Jadi, maaf ya...' Katanya dengan nada santai

Ap... APA?!

"Gak... Bisa ditunda?"

'Eventnya khusus, nih... Kapan lagi. Harus dateng'

Kok sakit ya? Rasanya kayak ditolak. Jadi males nunggu pesta...

"Ya, yaudah... Ga papa"

Setelah telepon terputus aku langsung membuka chatroom. Syukurlah, MC dan jaehee sedang on

Mirae: jaehee... MC... *cry

MC: ada apa?

Jaehee kang: apa ada sesuatu pada yoosung?

Mirae: jadi...

Setelah aku menceritakan panjang lebar pada mereka. Mereka juga diam. Memikirkan solusi dari masalah ini

MC: gimana kalo kamu pergi sama zen aja?

Mirae: WHAT?! *surprice

Jaehee kang: *surprice

Mirae: se-serius?!

MC: ya!

Jaehee kang: no comment

MC: ya... Soalnya siapa lagi? V pasti gak bisa.

MC: aku sudah dengan saeyoung. Yoosung dan V gak bisa

MC: dan jaehee sudah dengan jumin

Mirae: HEH?! Jumin dengan jaehee?!

Jaehee kang: itu karena dipaksa tuan han. Kuminta Jangan singkut itu

MC: jadi tinggal zen yang nganggur. Paling juga zen mau

Sama zen? Serius tuh?

*malemnya

Besok udah pesta. Tapi yoosung ada acara. Apa... Saran MC ada benernya

TRING!

"Halo"

'Good night, mirae'

"Zen? Ada apa?"

'Katanya yoosung ga ikut'

"Iya, gara gara LOLOL"

'Jangan sedih. Ada aku kok'

"Makasih"

'Oh ya, nanti ke pesta bareng ya!'

"Boleh"

'Yes! Good night mirae...'

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Sama zen aja deh...

*hari H

"Ramainya..." Kataku melihat tempat yang ramai ini

"MC! Jaehee!" Kataku sambil berlari melihat mereka berdua

"Ah, mirae. Selamat datang" salam jaehee dengan sopan. Dan MC yang hanya melambaikan tangan padaku

"Jadinya gimana?" Kata MC dengan nada kepo

"Ya... Jadinya sama zen"

"V sudah datang. Siap siap acaranya mau dimulai" kata jaehee setelah melihat V datang

"Selamat datang, semua. Hari ini saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas donasinya. Untuk memeriahkan acara. Kita akan menarikan waltz. Selamat menikmati" kata V memulai acara utama. Orang orang mulai mencari pasangan

MC dan jaehee mulai didatangi saeyoung dan jumin. Dan mengajak mereka menari

Zen datang lalu menawarkan dirinya untuk menari bersamaku.

"Mirae, ayo" kata zen sambil menyambut tanganku

"Fansmu?" Tanyaku

"Bisa nanti. Ayo" katanya sambil menarik badanku dengan posisi dansa. Aku ingin menolaknya. Tapi...

BRAK!

Ada yang mendorong zen dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang

"Maaf, tapi anak ini sudah sold out." Kata seseorang itu. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat. Surai rambut berwarna kuning-emas itu. Iris berwarna violet itu. Be- benarkah?!

"Yo-yoosung?!" Kataku kaget saat melihatnya. Lalu ia memposisikan posisi menari

"Diam. Lanjutkan saat selesai saja"

Setelah selesai menari, ia mengajakku ke taman belakang.

"Kau... Bukannya ada..." Kataku. Tapi ia memotong kataku dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku

Tampa aba aba ia memelukku, erat sekali. Tapi hangat dan nyaman. lalu ia berbisik didekat telingaku "maaf, aku hanya ingin mengetahui perasaanku. Kau terlihat tak peduli. Aku takut kau tak sayang padaku."

"Jadi, dibantu zen. Aku mengetesmu. Apakah itu benar... Itu hanya game. Maaf" katanya sambil memberikan raut muka menyesal padaku

"Kau... Kau saja yang tak tahu. Aku gugup setengah mati setiap kau meneleponku tahu!" Kataku "makanya aku mencoba agar tidak salah paham dan bersikap ceria. Maaf, ternyata perbuatanmu membuatmu salah paham" lanjutku

"Ha... Ha... Ahahahahahaha" tawanya tiba tiba dan membuatku binggung. Tiba tiba. Ia langsung memberikan pos-pose... Me-me-mel-melamar dan mengeluarkan cincin

"Kau... Benar benar... Membuatku jatuh hati berulang kali. Dengarkan baik baik karena hanya sekali aku mengatakannya" katanya

"Mirae, Seo mirae. Will You Marry Me?" Katanya sambil memasukan cincin ke jemariku

Aku hanya bisa diam. Lalu menanggis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku mencintaimu, yoosung kim " kataku lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut

Yoosung, thanks for your game

END chapter 3

Note from me:

[spectrume has entered the chatroom]

Zen: author!

Spectrume: apa lagi...

Zen: emang banyak aku munculnya.

Zen: tapi aku bukan PHO!

Spectrume: ga papa seru kok!

Spectrume: makanya cari PACAR

Zen: ...

[zen has left the chat room]

Spectrume: hohohohoho (ditampar fans nya Zen)

Spectrume: sebetulnya belum selesai. Masih ada potongan terakhir

Spectrume: sampai jumpa di cnapter selanjutnya

Extra

Original POV

Sebelum acara lamaran (saat mirae ditarik ke taman belakang) sebetulnya ada yang membuntuti mereka (semua anggota RFA kecuali V)

"Eh liat, liat!" Kata perempuan berambut coklat berbisik kencang

"Karena aku sih..." Kata zen kepedean

"Yoosungie mulai bertindak" kata laki laki berambut merah memecah suasana

"Wah... Dilamar..." Kata perempuan berambut colat pendek terkesima

"Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan baju untuk hadir di pesta pernikahan mereka" kata jumin

"Mana? Lihat dong..." Kata zen dan mendorong mereka semua, ya. Sampai ketahuan oleh mereka

"Ka, kalian?!" Kata mereka berdua melihat semua teman di RFA nya seperti maling kepergok

"Kalian lihat?!" Kata mirae masih panik "gak papa. Kita emang mau nikah kok. Kami pergi duluan ya" kata yoosung menarik mirae dan membuat mereka yang masih beres beres terkesima melihat sifat yoosung yang berubah

"Sekarang kita lanjut. Tapi pasangan disana. Harap menari di VIP ballroom" kata V

Setelah sampai, mirae dan yoosung menyiapkan posisi dansa "mau yang mana?" Kata yoosung "kau bisa waltz latin?" Yoosung hanya diam dan menarikan waltz latin. Orang lain hanya terkesima melihat mereka.

Mungkin bagi mereka. Ini adalah pesta yang terbaik selama mereka hidup

-merry cristmas and happy new year (spectrume)

Extra END


	4. Chapter 4

Snowy Love

Chapter 4: new year, new love

Desclaimer: last year, or this year. Cheritz is still the original desclaimer [masih tetap gaya2an dengan bahasa inggris]

Summary chapter 4: kau membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan mencintainya selamanya

Fourth Christmas And New Year Gift Of Love: Jihyun X Mirae (OC)

Original POV

Di taman, beberapa jam setelah pesta natal RFA selesai dilaksanakan. Tidak hanya ada kebahagiaan.

Tapi juga ada kekecewaan...

"Jih... Yun? Jadi itu benar?" Kata seorang perempuan sambil menagis

"Tunggu, kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku." Kata seorang pria mencoba meluruskan

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Aku benci padamu!" Teriak perempuan itu lalu berlari

"Mirae!" Kata seorang pria tadi memanggil. Tak berguna, perempuan bernama mirae itu tak menjawab ucapannya. Berhenti dan berbalik padanya pun tidak, hanya terus berlari

Dalam hati pria itu ia hanya diam dan memikirkan. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya?

V POV

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah. Entah mengapa, yang kukhawatirkan adalah perempuan beriris biru itu. Mirae, yang baru tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya

Sebetulnya jika dipikir, yang salah adalah orang yang pernah kucintai dulu. Rika, wanita yang membuat hidup perempuan itu hancur. Tapi, aku sendiri tak menolongnya, itu sama saja aku juga salah kan?

Mirae...maafkan aku...

Mirae POV

Setelah sampai rumah. Aku hanya menanggis dalam diam. Semuanya, jihyun, jihyun. Kenapa?!

Ting!

Saat itu, aku mendengar teleponku berbunyi. Dan kulihat di chatroom. Mereka yang menghawatirkanku

Aku hanya membaca pesn mereka. Mereka memanggilku, tapi aku tak memiliki mood menulis hari ini

Aku langsung membuka call dan meneleponnya

"Mirae?! Kenapa-" katanya khawatir, tapi aku memotongnya

"Hentikan basa basimu, saeyoung." Kataku dengan nada dingin "kau pasti tahu yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Katanya "tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, agar kau tak terjebak di masa lalumu!"

Demi kebaikanku? Konyol.

"Kau hanya pembohong, saeyoung" kataku "mana MC? Aku ingin berbicara padanya"

"Mirae... Aku tahu, aku bahkan sempat ingin memberitahumu. Tapi V melarangku. Agar kau tidak memikirkannya lagi" kata MC

"Kau tahu. Itu masa yang paling terburuk bagiku... TAPI KENAPA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKANYA DARIKU?!" Kataku telah emosi dan membanting hpku ke arah kasur. Saat itu. Hp itu masih menyala. Tapi kemudian mati. Lalu aku kaca yang berada di sebelahku

Buruk, hancur, lelah. Itulah yang kurasakan setelah melihat diriku sendiri di pantulan kaca sekarang. Hentikan permainan setan yang gila ini

Hentikan...

V POV

Mirae... Setelah hari itu. Ia sama sekali tak muncul di chatroom. Sekalipun on, ia hanya akan mampir tampa mengirim pesan apapun.

Ini memang salahku...

Saat itu hpku berbunyi. Dengan display nama luciel. Aku segera mengangkatnya

"V, aku ingin bicara soal mirae" kata luciel tampa basa basi

"Memangnya apa?" Kataku mencoba tetap tenang

"Kau... Apa akan diam saja?" Katanya "kau tahu, mungkin ia memang depresi. Tapi ia butuh orang yang dapat menenangkannya. V, cobalah luruskan semua ini"

"Luciel... Aku-"

"Hanya kau, mirae pasti mendengarmu" kata saeyoung dan langsung menutup teleponnya

Ya... Benar. mirae,dengarkan aku!

Mirae POV

Ini... Sudah berapa hari? Sehari? Dua hari? Apakah sudah tahun baru?

Jihyun... Kau dimana? Ini... Bohong kan?

Cklek!

"Mirae?" Kata seorang setelah membuka pintu rumah yang memang tak kukunci

"Jih... Yun?" Kataku

. . . . .

"Ada apa?" Kataku setelah aku dibawa ke taman dekat danau kosong

"Ingin meminta maaf" kata jihyun "maaf, aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Soal Rika, aku sangat minta maaf" lanjutnya dengan raut muka menyesal

"Aku... Kesal" kataku "kenapa kau mau melakukan semuanya demi Rika?" Lanjutku

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang kucintai. Kenapa?" Katanya

"Aku egois dan posesif kepada orang yang kucintai..." Kataku yang sudah mengeluarkan isi hatiku

Aku sempat meliriknya sebentar. Ia hanya memasang muka terkejut dan memasang muka tenang lagi seperti biasanya

"Benarkah?" Kata jihyun

"Sebenarnya aku iri dan kesal karena kau selalu mau melakukan semua untuk rika!" Kataku "awalnya aku hanya diam. Tapi semakin lama, aku semakin muak saat aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya! Aku... Sangat sayang padamu!" lanjutku, sekarang aku sudah mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Aku membalikan badanku dan ingin pergi. tiba tiba

GREB!

Jihyun memelukku dari belakang. Sangat erat

"Jadi maksudnya kau tak membenciku?" Kata Jihyun, masih sambil memelukku

"Aku tak membencimu, aku hanya kesal-" kataku tapi diputus olehnya

CUP!

Bibirku dikunci oleh bibirnya

Setelah itu, dia melepas pelukanku dan membuka kacamata hitamnya. Sepasang mata biru muda dan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman hangat yang membuat hatiku berdebar

"Aku senang kau tak membenciku" katanya sambil mendekatiku, lagi. "Kau tahu, karena dirimu, kau membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk mencintai rika selamanya" katanya sambil memelukku lagi. Tapi kali ini dari depan

"Dan aku selalu memikirkanmu. Mungkinkah aku suka padamu?" Lanjutnya

Hatiku berdebar. Pelukannya hangat. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Tampa sadar. Bibirku kembali bersentuhan bibirnya lagi.

"Mungkin?" Kataku setelah kami menyudahi ciuman singkat kami.

"Maukah kau melupakannya?" Katanya

"Di hati ini, Masih tersisa kebencian. Maukah kau membantuku melupakannya?" Kataku sambil melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan mencari solusi masalah ini bersama" katanya sambil memelukku erat.

Salju masih turun. Tapi, aku tetap hangat dalam pelukannya. Lalu ditambah kembang api sebagai hiasan langit

Semoga di tahun berikutnya, tak ada lagi kebencian diantara kita

END

Note from me:

[Spectrume has entered to the chatroom]

Spectrume: happy new year everyone!

Spectrume: sebetulnya, niat hati ingin publish 00.00 tapi apa daya (ngantuk)

MC: ga apa apa kok. Happy new year juga!

707: tunggu bentar, tapi fanficnya kayaknya ada yang aneh deh...

Yoosung: iya, aneh.

Yoosung: emang mirae punya masa lalu apa?

Spectrume: eh?! Iya juga...

Spectrume: mirae masa lalunya memang belum diceritain.

Spectrume: buat yang masih binggung, saya kasih ringkasan

Spectrume: mirae punya masa lalu yang membuatnya depresi. Tapi agar tak terus menerus depresi, mirae mencoba melupakannya dengan menyayangi/mencintai jihyun

Spectrume: tapi, bagi jihyun. Mirae telah salah karena mencintainya karena sebetulnya dia adalah *PIIIIIP* (sensor/spoiler stadium 4)

Spectrume: masih rahasia. Tapi disini udah ada banyak cluenya

Mirae: makanya, nanti baca fanficnya ya~ biar kalian pada gak binggung

Mirae: tapi, ini kan bukan masa lalu baik baik. Kenapa malah kupromosiin ya? *binggung

Spectrume: dan ini bukan endingnya ya~ cuma side story aja. Pokoknya ceritanya beda sama ini (pasangan akhirnya juga beda)

Spectrume: tenang~ masih belum rilis kok... Masih dalam tahap pengerjaan

Unknown: bilang aja males. Soalnya chapternya banyak

Spectrume: saeran! Diem!

Unknown: itu rahasia juga? Serah deh...

Spectrume: berakhir sudah note from me hari ini. Sampai jumpa

Spectrume: happy new year everyone~

[spectrume has left the chatroom]

Mind To Review?


End file.
